


Brothers And Bonds

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Sam and Dean are enjoying a coulple of days' rest, with the person they love most, each other.





	Brothers And Bonds

A lone fluffy white cloud dotted the immaculate azure sky, its refection rippling in the lake below where two handsome men sat side by side on the shore-line

They were taking a few, well-earned days of rest after a series of traumas which would've felled any ordinary human.

But they were the Winchesters, proud, cursed, yet undaunted.

The reason was there in their eyes, shades of green exchanging an intense gaze as they clinked their beer-bottles together, a bond so strong, woven by innumerable strands; brotherhood, blood, shared adversary, hardship, though the one which blazed brighter than the sun was love.

That which they bore each other.


End file.
